


【犯罪心理+復聯】我就吃醋了

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 短吃醋梗攻Aaron Hotchner受Tony Stark配角Spencer Reid、Derek Morgan 、Peter Parker
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【犯罪心理+復聯】我就吃醋了

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎配，也是舊文搬運，望食用愉快

〝這是我們bau的案子，Mr.Parker是這起校園連環殺人案的嫌疑人〞Hotch毫不妥協的說"在他洗清嫌疑之前都有義務協助調查"

〝ok，那我給kid作證行嗎？！所有作案時間他都和我在一起〞Tony有些頭疼，對於hotch執著的態度

〝Mr.Stark請不要妨礙我們的調查〞

Tony上前挑逗的咬上Hotch的耳垂，輕聲的說〝親愛的，別這麼嚴肅，我們都知道kid不可能作案，說一下有什麼需要我配合的〞

Hotch後退一步拯救了自己的耳朵嚴肅的臉有些微紅，〝Tony〞語氣有所軟化〝只是需要Peter配合調查，暫時麻痺凶手，沒有什麼危險的，之後也會對外公佈他是協助警方辦案。〞

〝Mr.Hotch，承認一下覺得我最近和kid相處太久了，你吃醋了，很困難嗎?〞

〝幾個嫌疑人都與Mr.Parker有過節，並且Mr.Parker無法提出任何在被害人被殺害時的不在場證明，鑑於他的特殊身分，可以初步判定他犯罪的可能性極低，不過基於凶手有意將罪名推到他的身上，我們現在...〞

〝Baby kid！〞Morgan無奈的叫了一下Reid

〝所以不存在Hotch吃醋的原因…〞Reid小聲補充了最後一句，Morgan趕緊的在Tony惱羞成怒之前把Reid帶出去，小博士的情商很顯然是被狗吃了。

當然對於厚臉皮的.前.花花公子Stark是不會在意的，反而在人都出去之後上前踮起腳尖摟住了Hotch的脖子一把親了上去，〝好啦!我先回家，等你晚上回來。〞Hotch抱住了Tony的腰把頭埋進他的頸窩〝Tony，回去少吃點甜甜圈。〞〝嗯？！〞〝太甜了。〞

〝還說沒吃醋〞Tony坐在車裡摩娑了一下被吻的紅腫的脣得意的笑了

‘我就吃醋了’看著審訊室裡和Reid聊得熱火朝天的Peter，Hotch想，所以就麻煩Mr.Parker多協助一下辦案了~

-End-


End file.
